The present invention generally relates to a height-adjusting mechanism for a D-ring (also called a web guide) of a seat belt system.
Reference is made to FIG. 5, which shows a portion of a passenger compartment 600 of a typical automotive vehicle 602. The front and rear doors and windows 604 and 606 are shown diagrammatically with a B-pillar 610 therebetween. FIG. 5 also shows the components of a typical three-point seat belt system generally identified by numeral 500. This system 500 includes a seat belt retractor 501, a length of seat belt webbing (belt) 502, a tongue 504, which is slidingly received on the seat belt webbing, and which divides the seat belt webbing into a shoulder belt portion 506 and a lap belt portion 508. The lap belt portion 508 is secured via a first anchor 510 to the vehicle floor or other structural component of the vehicle. The shoulder belt portion slidably receives a web guide (D-ring) 512 that typically has a support surface over which the shoulder belt slides. Web guides and D-rings are used interchangeably. U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,311 is illustrative of a simple web guide and is incorporated herein by reference.
It is now commonplace to mount the web guide on a vertically adjustable mechanism, which is typically called a height adjuster 550. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,050,907 and 5,230,534 are illustrative of this type of adjustable mechanism and are incorporated herein by reference. The system 500 further includes a seat belt buckle 520 that is secured to the vehicle floor or seat frame 534. The height adjuster 550 will most usually include a rail or track 552 that is secured to the upper regions of the B-pillar by one or more fasteners. The height adjuster 550 further includes a carrier 554 that is slidably received on the track or rail 552. The rail, track and carrier can take many forms. The carrier 554 will include a threaded bore to receive a shoulder bolt 556 that is used to secure the D-ring 512 to the carrier. Historically these tracks have been secured to the B-pillar by two threaded fasteners inserted within corresponding openings 551 within the track or rail. Alternatively, the lower portion of the track or rail can be formed as a hook that is received through an opening within the B-pillar, thereby securing the lower end of the track. With this design the upper end of the track is secured by a single threaded fastener. In FIG. 5, the vehicle seat is identified by numeral 530. For the purpose of illustration, the seat 530 has been moved rearward, see arrow 532, from its normal installed position and from the B-pillar 610 of the vehicle.
The manufacturer of the seat belt system 500 will supply the system to the automotive assembly factory in three parts: the height adjuster 550, the buckle 520 and a subassembly 560 comprising the retractor, seat belt, tongue, D-ring, and anchors.
The installation of the seat belt system into the vehicle is relatively straightforward. The track/rail 552 is moved in the direction of arrow 570 to the B-pillar 610 and secured by the required number of fasteners. The buckle 520 is secured by a fastener such as 522 to its mounting surface (the vehicle floor or seat belt frame). Subsequently, the retractor 501 is secured typically by one bolt to a lower portion of the B-pillar. Thereafter, the web guide (D-ring) 512 is lifted (see arrow 572) toward the previously mounted carrier 554 and aligned to the carrier 554. With the D-ring in place, the installer obtains shoulder bolt 556 and twists the shoulder bolt into the threaded bore.
In a production line environment in which the vehicle may be moving down the assembly line, it is difficult to hold the D-ring in place and maintain the alignment of the D-ring to the carrier and then insert the shoulder bolt 556 while holding the D-ring in place. Additionally, the shoulder bolt can be dropped or misplaced, adding valuable time and cost to the assembly process. Further, the assembler must hold the D-ring in one hand, insert and thread the shoulder bolt with another hand and then, once the shoulder bolt is partially threaded to the carrier, locate, lift and use a power screwdriver to complete the installation. As can be appreciated, each of the installation steps takes time, and under certain situations some of these installation steps have to be repeated, as these steps may not have been done properly during the first instance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved height adjusting assembly for a seat belt as well as an improved method of assembly.
Accordingly the invention comprises: a seat belt system as well as a method of installing the seat belt system into a passenger compartment of a vehicle, the system of the type including a seat belt retractor, a height adjuster and a web guide, the method including the steps of: a) providing a height adjusting mechanism having a bar or track and a carrier; b) securing a web guide to the carrier so the height adjuster and web guide form a subassembly; c) locating and securing the retractor to a desired location within the vehicle and; d) lifting the subassembly and manipulating the height adjuster to a desired location in the vehicle and securing the height adjuster to the desired location, where the step of lifting the subassembly simultaneously locates the web guide to its desired location.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.